Volver a empezar
by Meishuu
Summary: La envidia corrompe el alma, y aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos es parte de madurar. Martín y Diana tienen mucho que aprender; luchar contra lo paranormal y lo sobrenatural es el menor de sus problemas. Situado después de "It's Alive, Part 2". En Progreso.


**Aclaración legal **(o _disclaimer_ como nuestros amigos anglófonos le llaman): Ninguno de los personajes de _Martin Mystery_ me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la compañía canadiense Marathon Media Group. Esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota del 29/09/13:** **¡Muchas gracias por el **_**review**_**! **Informo que actualicé este capítulo: corregí algunos errores gramaticales, revisé la coherencia de algunas escenas, y añadí una escena extra al final, que creo que funciona mucho mejor en este capítulo que en el siguiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Remordimientos**

Diana Lombard nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ansiosa por la llegada del final de una lección de matemáticas.

Jugueteaba con el lápiz que sostenía con la mano derecha, mientras sus ojos iban y venían del reloj que se encontraba en la pared; comenzó, inconscientemente, a rascar el dorso de su mano, y un terror inmenso la invadió cuando notó que su piel —la capa córnea que forma parte de la epidermis, si recordaba bien sus clases de biología— comenzaba a desprenderse.

Mordió con fuerza su lápiz, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Al fin sonó la chicharra, y Diana salió corriendo del salón, sin importarle a quién empujaba a su paso. Llegó hasta su dormitorio y cerró su puerta con llave: en realidad no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan lamentable; después de vaciar su estómago en el retrete, se echó un poco de agua en el rostro y enjuagó su boca.

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que Octavia Paine atacó el cuartel general de El Centro. Octavia casi logró su cometido y, en parte, fue culpa de la muchacha; de no ser por ella, Octavia no hubiera capturado el monstruo que necesitaba para completar su experimento, El Centro no se encontraría destruido casi por completo —¿Cuántos agentes perecieron en el ataque? ¿Cuánto tardarían las reparaciones en el cuartel general? ¿Cuándo regresaría M.O.M?— y, por supuesto, ella no tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de esta terrible mutación.

Diana había pasado la mayor parte de las últimas semanas sumergida en un fórmula que la regresaría a su estado humano; la muchacha de nuevo lucía como ella misma, con una pequeña excepción: una delgada capa de piel de reptil cubría su cuerpo, aunque esta empezaba a desprenderse de forma lenta y repulsiva; en ocasiones Diana no podía evitar girar su cabeza o pararse frente a un espejo para revisar la base de su columna vertebral, buscando cualquier protuberancia, o incluso una escamosa cola de lagartija.

—¿Diana? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Escuchó la voz de Jenny a través de la puerta—. ¿Diana?

A Diana nuevamente se le revolvió el estómago, aunque no estaba segura de la razón; tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta.

—Estoy bien Jenny, no te preocupes. Solamente me cayó mal la comida que sirvieron hoy en la cafetería —contestó, riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Puedo pasar?

Diana suspiró en resignación, y le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

—Hola, Jenny. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte. Diana, como tu mejor amiga, es mi deber decirte cuando estás actuando de forma extraña. ¿Estás bien?

_¿Más extraña de lo normal?_

—Por supuesto. Solo me duele un poco el estómago. Creo que voy a tomar una siesta.

_Después de que termine los deberes, claro está, _pensó Diana. De ninguna forma dejaría su tarea a medias. Preferiría morir.

—Diana. —La pelirroja atravesó la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la muchacha, haciendo un ademán para que esta se uniera. Diana se sentó junto a ella, aunque no muy convencida de la utilidad de esta plática—. Dime Diana, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy callada, muy triste.

—No es nada, de verdad. Yo solo… —respondió esta, tocándose nerviosamente el cuello.

Jenny era su mejor amiga en la Academia y, aunque sus deseos de hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos eran casi abrumadores, tenía que mantener la boca cerrada; su mejor amiga no tenía ni la más mínima ida de su doble vida.

¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Jenny? ¿Cómo le explicaría la verdadera razón de su depresión? No era como si pudiera contarle sobre El Centro. O que Martín, su muy odioso hermanastro, no era tan inútil como aparentaba.

Martín. Ese permanente dolor de cabeza.

—¿Se trata de un chico? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso?

La forma casual y casi desvergonzada en que Jenny hizo su pregunta, logró que Diana saliera de su ensimismamiento. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con pura incredulidad. ¿Acaso era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Chicos? ¿De verdad pensaba que ella se comportaría de esta forma solo por un chico?

Se recordó a si misma que no podía culpar a su amiga por su ingenuidad. Jenny era algo superficial, incluso un poco interesada, pero siempre había estado ahí cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

_Pero ella nunca ha tenido que lidiar con algo como esto_, pensó Diana. En el fondo, dudaba que su amiga comprendiera la gravedad de su situación. ¿Cómo explicar que ella, la chica más inteligente de la academia, cometió un error garrafal? Un error que costó la vida a muchas personas.

—No.

—Oh. ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Te fue mal en un examen? —La pelirroja se rascó la barbilla, pensativa—. Déjame adivinar, Martín te hizo una broma pesada.

—S-si. Algo así.

Si era franca, no estaba del todo mintiendo. Todo el desastre con Octavia Paine comenzó por culpa de Martín, su incapacidad para mantener su boca cerrada y, sobre todo, su falta de empatía.

—Ay, Di. Ya olvídalo. Sé que eres rencorosa, pero no vale la pena. Confía en mí. Tu hermano es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte.

—L-lo sé, Jenny. Lo sé —Apretó los puños y miró a Jenny directo a los ojos—. Yo no soy rencorosa. ¿O sí?

—A veces. —La joven se encogió de hombros, para luego observar con sorpresa su reloj—. ¡Mira la hora! Lo siento Diana pero tengo que irme. Mi práctica de gimnasia empezó hace unos minutos, ya estoy algo retrasada. Cualquier cosa que necesites…

—Si, lo sé. Te llamaré.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie. —Promételo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Jenny, con preocupación en la voz.

—Lo prometo. No vemos luego —le respondió, y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Diana, lo digo en serio, si necesitas platicar con alguien, solo dímelo.

—Claro, Jenny. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, de verdad.

_Estoy bien, _pensó Diana, quizá en un intento por convencerse a ella misma. Jenny se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una mirada escéptica, sin embargo, al final pareció aceptar la aseveración de su amiga y se marchó hacia su práctica de gimnasia.

La muchacha no estuvo tranquila hasta que vio la sombra de Jenny desaparecer por debajo de la puerta, y escuchó cuando se alejaba por el pasillo. Se dejó caer bocabajo en su cama, en un intento por olvidar, al menos por un par de horas, los acontecimientos de hace unas semanas.

A Diana no le quedaba duda alguna de que todo esto era culpa de Martín.

* * *

Despertó pasada la media noche. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero notó que la luna ya se asomaba por su ventana. Se levantó apresuradamente de su cama, recordando que aún no terminaba los deberes del día siguiente.

Diana hubiera continuado con sus deberes, aunque le tomara toda la noche, de no ser porque su estómago le recordó que no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo. A estas horas de la madrugada, la cafetería ya se encontraba cerrada, por lo que la chica decidió llenarse con golosinas de la máquina expendedora que se encontraba en el pasillo del primer piso; siendo sincera, encontraba la academia Torrington algo tétrica a estas horas de la madrugada, considerando todos los eventos sobrenaturales que habían transpirado en los terrenos de la escuela.

La muchacha se movió sigilosamente por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a la máquina expendedora. Mientras intentaba decidirse por una golosina, sintió una pesada mano en su hombro y no puedo evitar sobresaltarse, tirando al suelo las monedas que llevaba consigo.

—¡Martín Mystery! ¡Eso no es gracioso! —gritó furiosa mientras encaraba a su hermanastro, a quien su estrepitosa risa había delatado de inmediato—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, hermanita —dijo mientras señalaba la máquina expendedora—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Diana no le contestó. Se limitó a recoger su cambio y a introducirlo en la máquina: se había decidido por un chocolate con cacahuate que, aunque no muy nutritivo, le llenaría el estómago. Le preocupara quedarse nuevamente dormida y no lograr terminar sus deberes a tiempo para la primera clase del día.

—Bueno, parece que ya has vuelto por completo a la normalidad, Di. Tan «normal» como alguien como tú puede ser. ¿Segura que no hay algo que quieras confesar? ¿Algunas «partes extras» de las que quieres hablar?

—Déjame en paz, Martín. —Diana se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desdén—. No puedo creer que sigas haciendo bromas sobre eso.

—Oh, vamos Di, sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado gracioso.

—Yo nunca hago bromas sobre las veces que te has transformado, y déjame recordarte que han sido varias.

Martín se rascó detrás de la nuca nerviosamente.

—Al menos yo no intenté destruir El Centro. O dejé que un monstruo lo hiciera.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Diana sentía un inmenso deseo de abofetearlo. Ya era suficiente con esa culpa que la carcomía por dentro, como para que él continuara restregándole su supuesta superioridad moral en la cara. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿No le bastaba con que la hubiera humillado obteniendo una puntuación más alta que ella en ese último examen? ¿No le bastaba con ser considerado el mejor agente de los dos?

—Cállate, solo cállate.

Martín retrocedió, visiblemente sorprendido por sus palabras. Diana se dio media vuelta, dispuesta regresar a su habitación; lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener otra discusión con su hermanastro, sin embargo, este no iba a permitir que se marchara y lo dejara con la palabra en la boca: la sujetó por la manga de su camiseta con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que Diana casi resbalara.

—Lo siento Di, pe-

La disculpa de Martín fue interrumpida por la palma de la muchacha impactándose contra su mejilla derecha, con una fuerza casi descomunal, que Diana ni siquiera sabía tenía. Martín no pronunció palabra alguna; se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras palpaba su enrojecido rostro. Esta vez fue ella la que retrocedió, sin saber como reaccionar por lo que acababa de hacer. No era la primera vez que lo abofeteaba o golpeaba pero, en aquellas ocasiones, era solo un juego. «Amor apache» como le decían algunos.

Esto era diferente.

Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió. Por fortuna para ambos, el reloj-u comenzó a pitar.

—Será mejor que busquemos a Java —dijo Diana con gravedad en la voz, y Martín no pudo hacer más que asentir.

* * *

Después del escaneo e identificación rutinarios, y al viajar sobre la plataforma eléctrica que los conducía hacia la oficina de M.O.M, Diana no pudo evitar notar la normalidad con la que los agentes llevaban a cabo sus deberes. Era agobiante. Estoicos y solemnes, muchos de ellos vestían un listón negro, en señal de duelo, mientras que algunos otros optaban por un simple brazalete.

El aspecto general del lugar ciertamente había mejorado desde la última visita de los jóvenes agentes. Los gruesos trozos de cristal fueron limpiados, al igual que los cables sueltos, aunque aún podían observarse alguno que otro de los paneles de pared volcados. Los grandes escritorios metálicos, y las computadoras, estaban de nuevo en el lugar que les correspondía. Las manchas de sangre, resultantes del atroz ataque, eran casi imperceptibles.

Pero el olor a muerte persistía.

—¿Qué pasa, Di? ¿Admirando tu «trabajito»?

Diana se hubiera abalanzado hacia el cuello de su hermano, pero las grandes y robustas manos de su amigo neandertal la detuvieron.

—No pelear —exclamó Java, colocándose entre ambos adolescentes.

—No estamos peleando, Java. Sol-

—Por favor, Diana. _Java no es estúpido_.

—Yo nunca dije que fuer-

—Como sea. Mejor apresurémonos, quiero ver que ha hecho Billy con su nueva oficina.

El grupo avanzó hasta el elevador, y a Diana le pareció eterno el tramo entre este y oficina de M.O.M —para ella siempre sería la oficina de M.O.M—.

Lo que vio al llegar a la oficina la tomó por sorpresa: el lugar era un completo desastre, con grietas en las paredes, una considerable cantidad de escombros, pilas de libros y gruesas carpetas amontonadas en el suelo; a pesar de todo, la computadora principal y otros aparatos electrónicos ya estaban funcionando al ciento por ciento. Uno creería que la oficina del jefe sería la primera habitación en ser adecentada, pero al parecer el equipo de limpieza se encontraba demasiado ocupado con otros sectores del cuartel general.

—¡Cielos! Y Diana se queja por como está mi cuarto —dijo Martín.

Por un instante, la joven contempló seguirle la broma con algún comentario sarcástico o un chiste propio; en el fondo, quería que toda esta locura, todos estos corajes, todas esas palabras hirientes y sentimientos lastimados, se evaporaran.

En verdad deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Billy, mientras salía de debajo del nuevo y reluciente escritorio de caoba, cargando un montón de carpetas y gruesos sobres color manila— Disculpen el desorden. Como pueden ver, todavía hay mucho que arreglar. Sectores enteros que limpiar, redadas que organizar, prisioneros que interrogar…

_¿Prisioneros? ¿Redadas?_ se preguntó Diana, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia.

Era raro ver al pequeño alíen fuera de su platillo volador y sin su traje; Diana ya se había acostumbrado a la forma humano de su amigo. Pensar en él como su jefe era aún más extraño.

—Java ayudar Billy.

—No te preocupes Java, lo tengo bajo control. Eso creo.

Martín se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones, cruzando las piernas y colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Diana y Java se acercaron para asistir a Billy, muy a pesar de las protestas de este.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy Billy? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué tal Miami? ¿O Hawái? En realidad, cualquier playa está bien, mientras halla chicas en _bikini…_

—¡Oh! ¡Java querer visitar Japón!

—¿Japón, Java? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Martín.

—Java querer probar sushi.

—¡Ja! ¡Buena idea, amigo! Y también podríamos ir a uno de esos templos, conocer a una sacerdotisa y quiz-

—¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa, Martín? —cuestionó Diana, sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

—No es mi culpa que las mujeres me consideren irresistible, Di.

La muchacha no pudo evitar preguntarse si en realidad creía eso o pretendía creerlo solo para no dañar su propio ego. Martín estaba muy lejos de ser un Don Juan. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía engañarse a si mismo a tal grado?

—Lamento decepcionarte, Martín. Pero hoy irán a Grecia. —dijo Billy con un tono juguetón en su voz.

—¿Grecia? —preguntó Diana.

—Al Parque Nacional de Vikos-Aoos, para ser más exactos —contestó Billy, entregándole a Diana una gruesa carpeta manila—. Hemos recibido reportes de la desaparición de varios obreros, así como de algunos cazadores de la zona.

—¿Obreros y cazadores en un Parque Nacional? ¿No se supone que están prohibidas la caza, la pesca, la deforestación y la construcción de asentamientos humanos? —cuestionó Diana, hojeando el expediente de la misión.

—Lo están, aunque esas actividades solamente están prohibidas en el núcleo del parque. Por supuesto que eso no detiene a los cazadores furtivos, o a algunos habitantes de los pueblos periféricos. Aunque, bueno, ese no es el problema, verán…

—¿Grecia? ¡Puff! Abu-rri-do —dijo Martín, asegurándose de usar el tono más infantil que pudo encontrar.

—¡Martín! Grecia no es aburrida —dijo Diana, en tono admonitorio—. Para tu información, hay muchos lugares en Grecia que son considerados patrimonio de la humanidad, adem-

—No me importa.

Diana contuvo los deseos de golpear a su hermano. _Tan ignorante y estúpido como siempre_, pensó.

Billy aclaró su garganta.

—¿Quieres que rescatemos a estos obreros y, quizá, a cazadores furtivos? ¿Eso no es el trabajo de la policía?—preguntó Diana. La muchacha arrugó la nariz: no le apetecía la idea de ayudar a esos hombres violentos y crueles, irrespetuosos de la naturaleza, pero sobre todo, de las normas y regulaciones. Al final lo haría —todo sea por la misión—, pero no tenía que agradarle.

—Diana, ese es_ nuestro_ trabajo. Si no te gusta, puedes dejar El Centro y unirte a una organización rival —dijo burlonamente Martín.

La muchacha respiró profundamente, esforzándose por ignorar a su hermano. Realmente _esforzándose _por suprimir su ira y sus deseos de querer asesinarlo.

—¿Decías, Billy? —preguntó Diana.

—Ah, sí. No solo hemos recibido reportes de obreros y cazadores desaparecidos, también han desaparecido leñadores locales, turistas e incluso algunos científicos. Los habitantes de los varios pueblos cercanos se encuentran muy consternados.

—¿Los obreros estaban construyendo dentro del Parque?

—No, no. Estaban trabajando las carreteras aledañas y en algunas edificaciones de los pueblos situados en la periferia del parque, como Papingo, cuando desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al principio pensamos que se trataban de casos aislados, pero los reportes de personas desaparecidas han ido en aumento en el último mes.

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata de algo paranormal?

—Diana, es obvio que es algo paranormal, si no, no nos llamarían —contestó Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, nuestros sensores detectaron actividad paranormal en la zona, sin embargo, ustedes son el primero grupo de agentes que enviamos a realizar una investigación a fondo.

—Ay, ¿no podemos ir mañana, Billy? Es más de medianoche. —interrumpió Martín.

—En realidad, son más de la siete de la mañana en Grecia —contestó Billy—. Sé que es un poco tarde para ustedes pero necesitaba tomar en cuenta la diferencia de horarios.

Martín se levantó de su asiento y metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo. Tenemos que rescatar a esas personas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Si alguien todavía está en este minúsculo_ fandom_, quiero agradecerle por leer hasta aquí. Este el primer _fanfic _que publico, aunque no el primero que escribo. Trataré de mantener actualizaciones constantes.

Sé que Diana puede parecer muy rencorosa, en especial al principio del capítulo, pero siempre he tenido esta idea de que ella es mucho más inmadura y envidiosa de lo que aparenta en la serie. Por otra parte, la tercera temporada siempre se me ha figurado como una regresión de los personajes: Martín no es tan simpático; Diana es mucho más competente en el campo pero, al mismo tiempo, se ha vuelto algo insensible y agresiva. Ni siquiera Jenny o Marvin escapan de un cambio de personalidad.

Aviso de antemano que esto no es un _fanfic_ romántico. Soy pésima para escribir romance, y la mayor parte del tiempo detesto leerlo. Quizá añada algo de romance en el futuro, quizá no. Prefiero no prometer nada.


End file.
